


月亮听得见

by fsc0106



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 伪骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsc0106/pseuds/fsc0106
Relationships: 嘉也
Kudos: 5





	月亮听得见

焉栩嘉觉得好不真实。

他的哥哥，不过当然不是亲的。刘也，正在帮他手淫。

刘也保持着一个姿势有点久了。他改变了坐的姿势，选择了跪趴在床上，身体舒展的一瞬间让焉栩嘉想到了猫，慵懒而柔软。

他看到刘也一小截瓷白的腰际皮肤，和一个浅浅的，迷人的腰窝。焉栩嘉盯的有些发神，下意识伸手去把刘也的白衬衣往上捞。

刘也被少年突然的动作吓了一跳，下意识瑟缩了一下。然后水淋淋的狐狸眼带了些嗔怪朝他看过去。

他的眼睛真好看。

焉栩嘉带些哑的低沉嗓音夸出了口

“哥哥，你眼睛真好看。”  
“就像只狐狸。”

刘也耳朵尖已经完全红了，他一时找不着话说，便带了些惩罚性质的，骤然加快了手上速度。

焉栩嘉猛的憋了口气，气息粗重起来。哥哥如愿勾了个笑，手上越发快起来。

高 潮来的猝不及防。

少年人的乳白色液体射在哥哥修长白皙的手心，一部分滴下来氲湿了一片床单，还有一部分沿着哥哥手腕向下，沾湿了哥哥纯白的衬衣袖口。

还有几滴…

在哥哥尖尖的下巴上。

焉栩嘉看着哥哥愣愣的样子，鬼使神差的就吻了上去。不腥，没什么大味道，有一些淡淡的发苦。

哥哥似乎有些被吓住了，喃喃唤他

“嘉嘉…”

焉栩嘉扯了纸帮哥哥擦手，心里没憋住问题

“为什么，哥哥的好像要比弟弟的腥一点点？”

刘也还真在认认真真回答

“因为嘉嘉吃的健康，我爱吃大肥肉。”

焉栩嘉没忍住笑出来。他觉得刘也刚刚绵绵的尾音就像个小奶宝宝。他把纸尽数扔进垃圾桶，扯着哥哥的手腕把哥哥拉进怀里。他的舌尖划过刘也耳垂，低音炮就炸在哥哥耳边。

“哥哥，再帮帮我。”

他感受到刘也在他怀里猛然僵住，声音里听得见低落和抗拒

“焉栩嘉，你叫我哥哥。”

“不是亲的。”

焉栩嘉态度也坚决，带了些不容质疑的味道，有什么情绪让他拧起眉头来，莫名的不爽。刘也想挣脱怀抱，却被少年锢的更紧。他更肆意的把弄着刘也莹白的耳垂和脆弱纤细的脖颈，热气尽数喷在上头。刘也已经有些发了软，理智却还在，他狠狠掐了一把少年把在他腰上的手。少年的手没有丝毫松动。

刘也正想出言斥责，却感觉到了脖子上的一丝湿意。焉栩嘉在哭。他一时间愣住了。

“不是亲的。”

这重复的一句完全没了刚才的强硬，简直是气音飘出来的一句话。但是刘也确定，这一句里充溢着焉栩嘉满满的委屈，和或许他难以承受的诚挚爱意。

他闭上了眼默许。  
今天够荒唐了，不妨再荒唐一些。

他被转了身，然后少年毫无章法的吻就倾了上来。焉栩嘉吻的太温柔了，好像在吻什么稀世珍宝。刘也胸腔里涌上密密麻麻的酸，他实在不知道如何回应这样的情感。于是他刻意加深了这个吻，将这个吻染上情欲味道，也将这场荒唐的节奏轻松把握在自己手里。可少年人好像非常不满，他尽全力的汲取着刘也口中的空气，想把主导权拿回自己手里。

刘也很快就缺氧了，他的纤白的指在焉栩嘉的后背划过，然后抓住少年的T恤，发出了求救信号。焉栩嘉一向很聪明，他很快放过了刘也。

刘也仰着头大口大口的呼吸着，就像涸泽的鱼。焉栩嘉盯着刘也好看的颈部线条，猛地伸手把他推倒在床上，顺势吻上脖颈，然后是锁骨。很刻意很重的留痕，像在占据自我领地。

一颗颗解开哥哥纯白衬衫的时候焉栩嘉才感受到罪恶感。白衣白肤的哥哥好像是天使，而他是玷污天使的恶魔。

就让他坠落。

“…呵，”自鼻间发出的闷声轻笑带着嘲讽，是嘲讽他自己。裹着火星子的狂风骤雨般的吻不要命地撒在了男人胸前，一口含着殷红的硬粒还含含糊糊地说话，结果是声里都夹杂着唾液吞咽的情 色感。他在唤他

“哥哥。”

刘也胸腔又泛上酸。他抬起手臂挡住眼睛，下唇也被他咬住。他怕他不可自抑的叫出声来。

焉栩嘉的战场终于从珠红硬粒上转到让他刚刚眼神留连的腰际。舞者的腰实在是太细太软，又如此白皙，还覆着一层薄薄的腹肌。他情不自禁的就吻上了哥哥的一侧细腰。

没曾想哥哥瑟缩的躲，然后他听到了哥哥的崩溃哭叫。他的手在哥哥腰际爱不释手的抚弄，耳边的绵软哭声叫他下身越发肿硬起来。他发了笑

“哥哥真敏感。”

他把挡住哥哥眼睛的手臂拿开，捏着哥哥手腕就禁锢在床上。另一只手就去解裤腰带，然后挺着硬挺急吼吼的就想进去。

刘也被小孩儿的莽撞吓到了。他睁了眼忙去阻止焉栩嘉。包着的一汪泪便悉数砸在枕头上。他的语气里头带着些羞意

“嘉嘉…这样会痛。”

焉栩嘉有些愣愣的看着哥哥从抽屉里头摸出一管润滑。

“用这个，还有手指。”

刘也没有说的很详细，但焉栩嘉就是懂了。焉栩嘉的指甲修的很圆润很短，伸进去的时候刘也没有想象中的那么难受。刘也的眼睛睁大了盯着天花板，咬着下嘴皮默默承受着少年缓慢而又磨人的扩张。焉栩嘉太怕把他弄痛了。

焉栩嘉扩张到三根手指的时候被刘也喊了停。很轻很轻的一句“可以了。”

焉栩嘉喜形于色，他早就憋的胀痛了。他把哥哥修长的腿架在肩上，手上摩挲着哥哥的小腿肚，然后试探着进去了一个头。

刘也低估了焉栩嘉的尺寸。三根手指和他实在是差的太远。他疼的嘶了口气，然后又咬住了下嘴皮—好像已经咬出血了。

哥哥的甬道实在是太过紧致湿软，焉栩嘉尝了甜头便急的往里头又送了一半。然后他又听到了哥哥的哭叫。他的哥哥把头偏向一边，手指紧紧撰住枕头用力到发白，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的砸枕头上也砸进焉栩嘉心里。

他一时间慌了，连忙退出来。

“别走…”

哥哥被放下的腿顺势勾住少年的腰，脚跟又把焉栩嘉往他身边带。哥哥现在看起来真的很脆弱。一边哭却一边挽留他。男人确实是喉咙发声，短短的两个字却发的莫名的缱绻，尾音微微地颤了一下，仿佛一道随着鱼线摇摆的小钩子， 在水里晶光光地闪亮，引得焉栩嘉心甘情愿地就上了钩。

焉栩嘉拿了润滑把性器浇透了，又才重新进去。这次进去的很顺利，全部进入的时候焉栩嘉能清晰的感知到肠壁都被他磨平，滚烫找到了宣泄的关头，那茎随着力道浸在一片紧致的吮吸着的海洋。沉沉叹息，水声便这么伴着拍击声溢开。

使上劲道的腰已然将那灼热的利刃深深嵌在了哥哥的深处，随着每一次的快速律动，便有床的吱呀声响杂糅入原本就猛烈的断续水声中。空出的手掌握了哥哥的腕子，在将其压在人耳侧的同时，虎口还在蹭着那血管。

少年人猛烈的抽送并不得章法，但硬件设施着实过硬，每一下都能顶到那一点上。刘也被扣住腕，那只手便像只猫儿似的对着空气轻挠，平白的娇嗔。多次被照顾的敏感点终于将快感累积到临界值，他咬住了下唇，泪水挤出眼眶，他觉得自己要窒息了，大脑开始重复播放炸烟花的场面，绷直了脚尖，抽噎着被送上了顶峰。

刘也还沉浸在浪潮顶端后令人头皮发麻的敏感里，内壁绞得死死的，迫使不想让还未缴械投降的男人暂时停下了动作，两个人都调整着呼吸，两个人呼出来的气息纠缠成一团，热而暖，他把手插进对方柔软的头发里，发出满足地哼声。

焉栩嘉看着刘也状似餮足的猫儿，仿佛要将身躯缩在自己怀里紧密贴合才罢休，情人厮磨模样让他心底生出满满的柔软。他飞快的抽送着自己的炙热，然后交代在哥哥体内。

“好喜欢你…”

刘也累的双眼迷蒙，他抬眼看了少年一眼便沉沉睡去了。

刘也睡的太快，快的焉栩嘉不太确定他有没有听到这一句告白。

窗外月亮高悬。  
反正月亮听到了。


End file.
